Mi deseo
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Severus creyó perder a un amigo muy especial cuando se mudó de casa hace veinte años, pero al volver se da cuenta de que todo sigue igual. Su antiguo barrio está donde siempre, su antigua mansión está donde siempre… ¿Su mejor amigo está como siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi deseo**

Resumen: Severus creyó perder a un amigo muy especial cuando se mudó de casa hace veinte años, pero al volver se da cuenta de que todo sigue igual. Su antiguo barrio está donde siempre, su antigua mansión está donde siempre… ¿Su mejor amigo está como siempre? 

Respuesta al reto libre del DIS 2013 propuesto por La Mazmorra del Snarry

Categoría: Harry Potter

Personaje: Harry Potter, Severus Snape

Géneros: Espiritual, Fantasía, Romance.

Clasificación: NC-17

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon. 

Capítulo 1

Por fin volvía a su ciudad natal. Veinte años fuera es mucho tiempo. Sus padres le habían obligado el que se fueran de la ciudad, luego de que las empresas de la familia se expandieran al extranjero.

Ya no era el mismo de antes, cuando se fue sólo tenía 18 años y su vida completa eran sus amigos y la escuela. Claro que a donde fue hizo nuevos amigos, pero nunca como los que tuvo aquí. Estos eran más cayados.

Una de las cosas que mas añoraba era pasar las tardes en la orilla del lago, viendo como la brisa movía los arboles de cerezos, cerrando los ojos y la mano de su amigo jugando con su cabello.

Lo que más extrañaba, era a Harry.

Recordaba que era muy alegre, algo completamente diferente a él mismo. Y que tenía una presencia hermosa.

¿Qué habría hecho Harry de su vida?

El asunto es que no podía simplemente llegar y verlo de frente, luego de que se fue y ni siquiera se despidió.

-Señor Snape -llamó un hombre de traje que estaba parado tras él-, su padre llamó para concretar la reunión de mañana.

-Gracias, Kingsley -le dijo a su asistente, sin tomarlo mayormente en cuenta —, dile al chofer que nos dirijamos a la casa vieja.

En menos de tres minutos ya estaban frente a su antiguo hogar. Tenía ganas de recordar viejos momentos. Ahora vivía en un gran pent-house en la ciudad, pero la antigua mansión Snape parecía llamarlo en momentos de nostalgia.

Descendió del auto y le indicó a su asistente que se llevara su chofer y se fuera, él llamaría un taxi para volver a casa, quería estar solo por un rato. Abrió los portones y sintió como se relajaba al instante. Las presiones de la adultez y todo lo que eso conllevaba le estaba pasando la cuenta. Llegó hasta el estanque, los peses se podían ver a través del agua. Era una ventaja el que tuvieran sirvientes que se encargaran de la mantención del lugar. Se sentó en el pasto, sin importarle el que se ensuciara su costoso traje. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata y se relajó. Por un momento quería dejar de pensar en todos y sentir el viento. La atmosfera a su alrededor, era demasiado densa. Se sintió presionado a abrir los ojos, como si al hacerlo, pudiera encontrar todos los problemas del mundo a su alrededor de nuevo, y era eso lo que quería evitar.

-Pero yo no soy un problema, ¿Verdad?

La voz la recordaba y estaba seguro que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no supo decir de donde.

Que mal. Yo te he esperado por tanto tiempo y tú no pareces querer abrir los ojos.

Con cuidado y teniendo una sensación demasiado oscura en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos nuevamente, sólo para querer cerrarlos nuevamente, por que lo que estaba frente a él, tenía que ser la más increíble de las visiones.

-Harry.

-Tardaste en reconocerme, Severus.

-Esto es imposible -se forzó a ponerse de pie- ¿Quién eres?

El chico frente a él, lo miró de manera cálida.

-Soy Harry.

-Eres su hijo.

-No -se acercó y le puso una mano en la cara-. Soy el Harry que tú querías ver.

-Eres un niño -dijo negando con la cabeza y en el proceso, quitándose de encima la mano de ese joven.

-Las cosas siempre han sido así, Severus -se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su mejilla sobre sus rodillas dobladas, mientras que abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos, sin dejar nunca de mirar a Severus-. Cuando aparecí por primera vez frente a ti, tenías 8 años.

Severus se quedó parado a su lado, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía y negándose a escuchar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que se fuera de allí porque era una locura.

Tú me creaste.

-¿Un amigo imaginario? –preguntó enarcando una de sus elegantes cejas.

-Eso existe, Severus. Los amigos imaginarios son seres de luz que toman la imagen que su dueño desea.

-Esto es ridículo -se fue a voltear, pero el chico lo sujetó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Es esto lo que querías que hiciera?

Severus negó rápidamente. Él quería tener a Harry cerca, pero este joven era como ver a Harry la última que estuvieron juntos.

-Por que es la única imagen que quieres ver de mí -Severus miró de frente-. Me creaste por tus ideales. Siempre rodeado de gente oscura. Tu familia, toda tu empresa. Querías iluminar tu infancia. Tus ganas de jugar y divertirte, mi irreverencia y falta a las reglas. Todo en mí es completamente diferente a lo que siempre has tenido.

Severus se negaba a ver la realidad ¿Seres de luz? eso definitivamente no existía.

-Claro que existimos. ¿No me vez parado frente a ti?

-Lees mi mente -le dijo al darse cuenta lo que pasa hace un buen rato.

-Soy una parte importante de tu mente. Puedo ser lo que tú quieras, Severus.

-No. Esto es imposible.

-Cierra los ojos, Severus -le dijo sosteniendo su mano-. Recuerda la primera vez que me viste.

Severus lo hiso. La primera vez que lo vio fue luego de tener una discusión con su madre. Le había dicho que tenía que seguir esforzándose en sus estudios. Para un niño como lo era Severus, eso era muy duro, por que se esforzaba el doble, a veces el triple de lo que cualquier niño de su edad lo hacía, para que al final de cuentas terminara siempre en la misma situación. Su madre recordándole que él no era tan perfecto como se esperaba del heredero de la familia Snape.

Había salido de su casa corriendo, sin poner atención a los llamados de su madre y corrió a los jardines de la mansión. Estos se extendían por miles de hectáreas, por lo que se podría perder por un buen rato. Recorrió sólo unos cuantos metros, cuando escuchó a alguien llorar a unos metros. Se acercó con cautela, después de todo, sabía que podría tratarse de alguna treta para tratar de secuestrarlo. No sería la primera vez que le pasara, el apellido Snape conllevaba eso y más.

Caminó hasta encontrar la fuente del llanto y se encontró con un niño de su edad, estaba llorando por una herida en su rodilla. Le había preguntado qué es lo que pasaba y el chiquillo le dijo que se perdió y que se cayó recorriendo los campos. Severus se había ofrecido a ayudarlo y así lo hizo.

El tiempo pasó y así también los años. Nunca supo que es lo que le había llevado a formar una amistad con Harry, sólo eran esos bellos ojos verdes que lo cautivaban cada vez que lo veía, los que lo hacían olvidarse de sus problemas y los problemas que tenía en la empresa.

Pero un día pasó, sus padres decidieron que era hora de expandir los horizontes de su retraído hijo, que no hacía más que estudiar y hablar de un tal Harry del que era amigo y al cual nunca habían visto. Sin comentarlo siquiera ordenaron un traslado para la familia al extranjero, compraron una mansión en París y tomaron a su hijo recién graduado de la mano y lo llevaron a su nuevo destino

Severus peleó, claro que lo hizo, porque estaba molesto con todo el mundo, por que se atrevieron a malogran sus deseos, no le preguntaron nada, simplemente lo tomaron y lo sacaron de su entorno tranquilo. Pero lo años pasaron, su talento nato se desarrolló en el ambiente aislado en donde estaba, ya ni le importaba la gente. El pasado, poco a poco, comenzó a quedar en el pasado. Hasta ahora.

-¿Eres el hijo de Harry? –preguntó abriendo los ojos, luego de haberse perdido en sus recuerdos.

-No –dijo riendo y parándose junto a Severus que lo había hecho hace un momento.

-¿Pretendes que crea que eres un ser de luz que llegó a mí a través de mis deseos de compañía? –preguntó burlándose del muchacho.

-Pretendo que abras tu corazón, Severus –le dijo acariciando la mejilla del hombre mayor-. Has estado muy solo todo este tiempo –dijo con pena, sus ojos brillaban ante las lágrimas que el dolor de su creador había sentido-. Lamento no haber ido a ti, pero me ligaste a este lugar.

-¿Y tu familia, tus amigos? –preguntó notándose nervioso, mientras quitaba la cara ante la cálida caricia.

-Alguna vez me preguntaste sobre eso –le dijo haciendo memoria, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero Severus rehuía del contacto visual, tenía que moverse a su alrededor, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, para que no dejara de verlo- ¿Recuerdas que te dije? –preguntó ilusionado, pero la duda en el rostro del otro y su cabeza negando le dio la respuesta- Te dije que eso no importaba, que mis padres no vivían y estaba a cargo de alguien que me quería mucho. Nunca preguntaste nada más, a pesar de que los años pasaran y ellos crecieran.

-Creciste conmigo –le dijo con tono acusatorio.

-Es lo que querías. Un compañero de juego y luego alguien a quien contar tus problemas, pero no era necesario que lo dijeras, puedo leer tus emociones. Sé que en ese momento me odias por no contarte todo esto antes. Sé que me amabas antes de irte y eso te duele ahora, porque no eres capaz de verte junto a alguien que crees veinte años menor.

Severus se alejó sin poder creerlo, retrocedió y se perdió a la distancia, poniendo mucho espacio entre ellos, sin dejar de ver a Harry a lo lejos que se había quedado de pie junto al lago, viéndole alejarse. Nuevamente. 

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Severus llegó a su departamento en el centro de la ciudad, esperando que todo lo que había vivido hubiera sido mentira, parte de su imaginación, de sus deseos de ver a Harry.

-¿Severus? –preguntó Lucius, amigo de Severus y que estaba quedándose con él desde que decidió que vivieran juntos ya que llegaban recién desde el extranjero.

-Nada –dijo caminando a la sala para servirse un Brandi.

-Para no ser nada, estás más alterado de lo que siempre te he visto –le dijo parándose a su lado, con aire presumido-. Así que cuéntame.

-De verdad, Lucius, no es nada.

-Bien –dijo alzándose de hombros-, si no quieres hablar no lo hagas, pero cuando quieras, porque te aseguro que querrás hacerlo, estaré en mi habitación para que hablemos.

-Gracias –le dijo al verlo salir.

Todo lo que pasó en ese día, todo tenía que ser mentira. Él era escéptico y todo eso era ridículo. Amigos imaginarios, seres de luz ¿Ahora aparecería el alma de su abuelo frente a él tomado de la mano de un extraterrestre?

-Es una estupidez –dijo dejando el vaso con fuerza en la mesa- Harry está en su casa, con su esposa o novia y ese niño es su hijo y quiso jugarme una broma, sí, eso es –dijo convencido, mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, tenía que encontrar su celular y hacer una llamada importante. Cuando lo encontró busco en la memoria el nombre Shacklebolt. El hombre era conocido suyo, muy íntimo de la familia y jefe de la policía de Tokio. Marcó el número y espero que sonara tres veces antes de cortar-. Esto es ridículo –dijo sentándose en la cama, tiró el celular a un lado y se agarró la cabeza a dos manos- ¿Cómo se me puede ocurrir hacer algo como esto? –se preguntó antes de escuchar como el celular sonaba. Era Shacklebolt. Tomó el celular y dejó salir un suspiro-. Snape –se presentó como era costumbre.

-/¿Severus?/ -preguntó la voz jovial al otro lado de la línea- /Sabía que habías vuelto a la ciudad, pero no esperaba que me llamaras/

-Sí –dijo rendido, pero por fin se decidió, nada perdía con intentarlo- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-/Claro, Severus, lo que necesites y este dentro de lo legal / -bromeó el sujeto.

-Quiero que busques a alguien en los archivos –dijo decidido-. Su nombre es Harry Potter.

-/Harry Potter/ –repitió y por el tono que lo hacía y el sonido de fondo, daba a entender que lo tipiaba en un computador- /¿Estás seguro que ese es el nombre?/ -le preguntó.

-Sí –respondió sin titubeo, mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor del dormitorio.

-/¿Qué nacionalidad es?/ -preguntó el policía.

-Supongo que inglés. No lo sé en realidad.

-/¿Lo conoces hace poco?/

-No –dijo suspirando con cansancio, mientras llegaba a la ventana y veía por esta-. Lo conozco desde que soy un niño.

-/Nunca me hablaste de él/ -decía, pero Severus no estaba seguro de que estuviera esperando una excusa, más bien parecía interesado en seguir tipiando y fue un comentario al azar- /No lo encuentro/

-Busca, por favor. Quiero saber si se casó y tuvo algún hijo, o si tiene un hijo de unos diecisiete años o un poco menos.

-/¿Interesado? –preguntó y por el tonó Severus supo que esta vez si estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Puede ser –dijo sin más, esperando que el policía encontrara algo.

-/Pues no veo nada sobre el tal Harry Potter/ -dijo suspirando- /¿No tienes más datos sobre él?/

-No –dijo resignado-. Gracias por intentarlo.

-/No hay por qué/ -respondió- /Por cierto, no te pierdas. Llámame para ir por un trago/

-Claro –dijo antes de colgar.

No podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza, esto estaba cada vez más raro. Recordaba a Harry desde siempre, como un buen amigo, como un compañero de juego, alguien que lo sacaba de su burbuja de frivolidades en las que su familia lo iba envolviendo día con día. Se concentraba en olvidarlo todo cuando estaba con Harry. Trataba de ser feliz, de ser libre, des estar en paz con el mundo.

¿Cuándo fue que dejó de pensar en ese niño de ojos verdes?

Cuando la vida le demostró con hechos que era un adulto, que debía tomar las riendas de las cosas, de su vida. Cuando creció y su padre lo puso al frente de su empresa y cabeza de la familia al morir él y su madre en un accidente aéreo. Se quedó solo. Recordó a Harry.

Pero ahora volvía a la ciudad que le vio nacer, que le dio a su primer amor, pero este se mostraba ante él con la misma apariencia que antaño y diciendo que siempre fue un ser que él mismo creó.

¿Y si Harry decía la verdad?

Eso era imposible, no podía ser que de verdad estuviera tomando en cuenta las palabras de ese niño al que no veía hace años. Tenía que ser mentira, pero por sobre todo, tenía que volver a verlo.

Salió de su habitación con las llaves de su Mercedes y caminó raudo al estacionamiento donde esperaba su preciado regalo. Fue el último que su padre le había hecho, por eso lo valoraba más que cualquiera de los otros tres autos que tenía. Se dijo que iba a ser precavido, pese a que moría por dentro por ver a Harry otra vez.

El trayecto que normalmente le hubiera llevado cerca de cuarenta minutos, sólo le llevó poco más de quince. Llegó a su mansión y estacionó, pero no se bajó del auto. Apoyó la cabeza en el manubrio sin atreverse a bajar aún.

-Estaba esperando que vinieras por mí –dijo alguien a su lado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin levantar la mirada y sin preguntar como subió al auto sin que la puerta se abriera.

-Creo que tú mismo lo sabes –le dijo el joven.

-Quería que estuvieras aquí –dijo seguro y lo miró- ¿Cómo puedo creer en lo que dices?

-¿Aun quieres verme como un niño? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-No te recuerdo de otro modo.

-Sólo cierra tus ojos –le dijo tomándolo de la mano y Severus lo hizo-. Ahora, imagíname mayor, no como un anciano, por favor –le pidió divertido.

Severus se concentró, recordaba el rostro infantil de Harry y pudo visualizarlo en su mente como si estuviera con los ojos abiertos. Era increíble como recordaba cada detalle. Por eso no le costó mucho imaginarlo un poco mayor, con su rostro algo más maduro. Sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo verde increíble que lo absorbió de niño. Su cabello desordenado, pero su cuerpo sólo lo imaginó un poco más alto.

-Ahora abre los ojos, Severus –le pidió el joven.

-Esto no puede ser –se dijo a sí mismo, cuando efectivamente vio a Harry mayor frente a él, sin que este hubiera soltado su mano en ningún momento.

-¿Pudiste cambiar mi apariencia y no me quitaste los lentes? –le preguntó divertido- Según recuerdo me decías cuatro ojos cuando te molestabas por mis bromas.

-Me gustas así –admitió el mayor. Con algo de temor estiró la mano para tocar ese lindo rostro que aún lo cautivaba- ¿Esto es real?

-Tanto como lo es en tu mente –dijo Harry.

-¿Nadie más puede verte? –preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Eso lo decides tú –el dijo-. Soy parte de tu mente, mi amor –le dijo sonriendo ante la cara de bobo que tenía Severus-. Si quieres que alguien me vea, lo verá. Si quieres que alguien me odie, lo hará.

-¿Y si quiero que me beses? –le preguntó sin dejar de mirar esos bellos ojos que ahora le miraban con tanto amor. Con ese amor que antes le hubiera gustado que le brindara, cuando era un niño.

-Eso no tienes que desearlo, eso es algo que yo mismo estoy deseoso de darte –le dijo Harry acercándose y besándolo.

Severus por fin tenía lo que siempre quiso, lo que anhelaba más que nada en el mundo. Por fin podía abrasarlo, como a un humano normal, no como el ente de luz que Harry decía ser, no como un recuerdo de su niñez, si no como lo que era ante sus ojos, un hermoso hombre que ahora devoraba su boca. Lo sentía tan cálido, tan pleno, algo que nunca vivió antes con ningún amante, pero que ahora le daba la alegría y satisfacción que siempre buscó.

Se separaron pues Severus era un humano normal, quería respirar, quería decir tantas cosas, pero no hallaba la forma de empezar su dialogo. Fue entonces que alguien golpeó la ventana de su auto, Severus se volteó y vio a Poppy Pomfrey, la más anciana de las trabajadoras de la mansión quien le sonreía del otro lado.

-Joven –le saludó como siempre, pese a que Severus rosaba los cuarenta.

-Hola, nana Pomfrey –saludó.

-Qué bueno que viniera –le dijo de corazón, pero entonces notó la presencia de Harry al lado de Severus-Oh ¿Quién es este adorable muchacho?

-¿Lo puedes ver? –preguntó sin pensarlo mucho.

-Por supuesto que sí, joven, no estoy ciega, por lo menos aun no –dijo divertida.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el menor-. Soy Harry Potter, el novio de Severus.

-¿Su novio? –preguntó divertida por la cara de Severus que miraba al joven Harry con cara de bobo enamorado.

-Sí –dijo Severus, mirando fijamente al menor-. No nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo, nana.

-Claro que nos quedaremos –dijo Harry.

-Bueno, voy a decirle a las cocineras que preparen tu plato favorito –dijo la mujer entusiasmada, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Creo que no recuerdas que te dije que estoy ligado a esta casa, Severus –le dijo con pesar-. Lo siento, pero si algo tienes que tener claro es que nunca podré dejar estos terrenos.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sugieres? –preguntó sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Di que estoy algo enfermo, que no puedo salir de la casa. Eres un hombre inteligente, Severus, sé que lo puedes hacer.

Severus asintió antes de volver a besarlo, haría lo que fuera por ese ser. Y si era necesario enclaustrarse en su propia casa, lo haría. 

Continuará… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Epílogo**

La noticia de que Severus Snape, magnate de una de las empresas más grandes de Inglaterra tuviese pareja, revolucionó los medios. Las revistas rosas y programas televisados de farándula, no hacían más que hablar de Severus y la gran interrogante ¿Quién era Harry Potter? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué enfermedad padece que no puede salir de casa?

Algunos estipularon que se trataba de un casa fortuna que se estaba aprovechando del, en palabras de unos pocos, poco agraciado magnate. Otros, sin embargo, barajaban la teoría de que Severus tenía sometido a Harry y que seguramente lo tenía a su lado a bese de chantajes.

Severus por su parte estaban viviendo la mejor época de su vida, se había terminado por trasladar a la mansión Snape, porque ya no podía estar lejos de Harry. Había decidido "presentarlo a la sociedad", algo que se llevó a cabo en una fiesta en la misma mansión en donde Harry brilló y encandiló a los presentes.

Harry estaba dividido entre sus dos mundos. Por un lado amaba con el alma a Severus, pero como ser de luz, también se regía por las leyes de la naturaleza, su vida se limitaba a la existencia de Severus, pues fue el mismo quien le creo, pero sabía que Severus quería dejar una marca en el mundo, algo que fuera más allá de su relación, por eso estaba ahí, en la habitación de ambos, para plantearle una idea que estaba rondándole en la cabeza.

-Quiero hablarte de algo, Severus –le dijo en medio de los besos que su amante repartía en su cuello, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo bajo las sabanas.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –preguntó viendo la hora, pasaban de las diez de la noche y mañana, para su desgracia, tendría que trabajar.

-Es algo importante –respondió.

-Bien, pues dime –dijo viendo cómo se volteaba para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Qué piensas de los niños? –preguntó mirando sus ojos con detenimiento, sintiendo en su cuerpo la inseguridad que emitía el de Severus- No sé si entendiste mi pregunta, pero quiero que me escuches bien ¿Quieres tener hijos, Severus?

Severus lo pensó detenidamente, mirando los ojos verdes de Harry, pensando en su pregunta y queriendo ahondar mas en sus pensamientos, no tenía la ventaja que tenía su pareja al sentir sus emociones. Harry se lo había dicho, podía sentir cada vez que lo necesitaba, lo sintió cuando se fue al extranjero y lo llamaba en sus pensamientos, por eso tenía que hacer funcionar su cerebro, tomar palabra por palabra la pregunta de Harry, pero por sobre todo, hilvanarla con las habilidades que día a día le mostraba su amante.

Hijos, claro que siempre quiso tener hijos, fue un niño que vivió dentro de la burbuja burocrática en que lo mantuvieron sus padres, por eso ahora quería cambiar eso, quería tener hijos a los cuales criar, a los cuales ver crecer y ser felices, pero por sobre todo, amaba a Harry y no lo pondría por sobre nada ni nadie.

Eso fue lo que le dio la respuesta, Harry sabía que era lo más importante de su vida, por eso en su mente tenía que haber algo importante y eso tenía que ver con los hijos.

-¿Qué propones? –preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres tener hijos, Severus? –contra preguntó, sintiendo, ya no sólo en las sensaciones de Severus, sino que también en su piel. Cada fibra en el cuerpo de su pareja se erizaba.

-Quiero –respondió de manera sincera, sin una pisca de cuestionamiento.

-Quiero que cumplas tu sueño…

-No pondré a un niño por sobre lo que siento por ti –le cortó antes de continuar.

-Severus…

-No. Si estar a tu lado significa el no tener descendencia…

-Te amo tanto –le dijo sonriendo y besándolo, siendo correspondido inmediatamente-. Si te pregunto es porque tengo una solucionar a ello.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, quiero que tengas un hijo, tu corazón lo anhela, quiero que seas feliz y vivas todos tus sueños.

-Contigo me basta

-Lo sé, pero es importante para mí.

Severus son podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos que le miraban con tanto cariño y entrega.

-Dime que tienes en mente –dijo casi hipnotizado.

-Yo tendré a tu hijo, porque sé que no lo quieres de otra manera –le dijo atento a los cambios en las facciones del rostro de su amado- será parte de mí, de tu luz en mí. Se creará de mi magia y energía, será como yo en todo sentido, te amará desde el momento en que nazca y seguirá a tu lado para brindarte todo el orgullo que quieras depositar en él.

Severus estaba atónito, tenía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas que siempre quiso. Ese ser hermoso y lleno de vida le daba solución a todo lo que quería.

-Dime que puedes hacerlo.

-Puedo –le dijo antes de recibir el beso de Severus, que entre caricias le repetía cuento le amaba, le decía lo feliz que estaba de estar a su lado, lo mucho que manaría a su hijo o hija, pero sor sobre todo, se dedicó a adorar ese cuerpo que tanto le daba.

Los meses pasaron y la energía de Harry estaba completamente restaurada, era casi un embarazo, por seis meses Severus le hiso el amor cada noche, le adoró y besó, llenó su cuerpo de amor y energía. La energía para crear un nuevo ser de luz.

En la mansión Snape recibieron la noticia de que adoptarían un bebé, que los trámites estaban casi listos y que llegaría en pocos días. Que un hombre tuviera un hijo era imposible para un ser humano, por eso no podían decir que quien llevaba al niño en su cuerpo era Harry.

Severus se divertía en las noches. Algunas veces pidió la autorización a Harry para cambiar su apariencia y concentrado cambiaba su vientre plano a uno hinchado como el de una embarazada para poder tener la fantasía de ver a Harry con un niño de verdad.

Hasta que el ciclo estuvo completo. Severus le dio el día libre a la servidumbre, a todos, les dijo que quería la casa para ellos solos completamente el día que irían por su bebé, pues era algo íntimo y sólo de ellos, querían vivirlo en pareja, en familia, sólo ellos, ya después podrían conocer a la criatura.

Cuando la casa estuvo vacía Harry se sentó en el jardín, cerca del estanque en donde apareció frente a Severus por primera vez. Los pájaros cantaban, la brisa soplaba suave y calma. El agua se mecía con elegancia de lado a lado. La naturaleza estaba en completa armonía.

Severus lo veía desde unos metros más alejado, esto lo tenía que hacer sólo Harry, pero estaba maravillado con todo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía pleno por completo.

Harry cerró sus ojos sentado en posición de loto. Su vientre estaba plano, su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar poco a poco y la tierra tembló.

Severus sintió el temblor queriendo acercarse a Harry para protegerlo, pero su cuerpo no se movió. Sólo podía ver a su pareja ahí, inhiesto sin mirar a nadie ni nada, brillando como una estrella y cautivándolo. Se sujetó de un árbol a su lado y vio como frente a Harry una nueva estrella empezaba a brillar, una estrellita salida desde el cuerpo de su Harry.

La tierra dejó de temblar y los pájaros pudieron volver a moverse y volar lejos. El aire, que en un momento se volvió denso, volvía a ser limpio y fluido.

Harry abrió los ojos, sin sentir el dolor en los parpados que cualquier sentiría al recibir un brillo de frente. Estiró los brazos y sus manos alcanzaron una masa sólida. La luz empezó a desaparecer y la "estrellita" por fin tomó forma.

Severus pudo por fin enfocar sus ojos en Harry y su hijo. Su cuerpo pudo moverse por fin y se acercó con premura. Sus manos temblaban al llegar junto a Harry que arrullaba al bebé. Lo vio frágil, de piel rosada y cabellos negros, su faz era calma, tranquila y pacífica. Tenía las manos pequeñitas y cerradas en puño, su cuerpecito desnudo no se estremecía de frio pues el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su "madre" le mantenía confortable.

-Es hermoso –dijo tocando la mejilla del bebé que dormía entre los brazos de Harry.

-Tómalo –le dijo dejando al bebé en sus brazos.

Severus por fin pudo tener a su hijo en brazos, su calor y sentirlo respirar. Era parte de él, parte de Harry y de la naturaleza. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Se llamara Briza –decretó. Fue el momento en el que el bebé abrió sus ojos e hizo sonreír a su padre-. Sus ojos serán verdes como los tuyos que tanto amo –dijo mirando a Harry quien sonrió y se dejó abrazar.

El tiempo pasaría, Severus viviría en familia, su hijo, que estaba unido a él, podría dejar la casa en el momento que él quisiera, pues llevaba la energía de su padre.

Harry le explicó que Briza era un hibrido entre humano y ser de luz, algo que existía en todas partes del mundo, por que no era el único ser de luz que existía, eran muchos, caminaban por las casas, o se aferraban a las casas de quienes les invocaron.

Severus le preguntó qué pasaría con Briza al momento que él muriera. Harry le dijo que una parte de Briza moriría irremediablemente, quizás sufriría en su adultez alguna enfermedad como Autismo o Alzheimer, que le llamarían loco por soñar despierto, pero que lo prepararían para eso, lo criarían para ser alguien amado, que al momento de su partida tuviera alguien que le amara y le cuidara hasta el momento de su muerte. Le dijo que si tenía algún hijo, ese hijo sería lo más cercano a un ángel, lo más hermoso que cabe en la tierra, alguien tan maravilloso que no sintiera odio sino solo amor. Le dijo que muchos le llamaban Síndrome de Down, sin saber que estaban en presencia de estrellas que llegaron para brillar en los corazones de quienes le conocieran.

Severus escuchó todo con atención y se maravilló con todo. Tenía un hermoso hijo a quien amaría, hasta el momento e su muerte, al igual que a Harry quien en el momento de su muerte partiría con él, más allá de la vida… más allá de la muerta.

Fin

"En memoria de Lee-ann Won Walles, la estrella de mi vida"

N/A: Antes de todo, lamento si el tema final afectó a alguien, pero viví de cerca lo que es tener una bebé con dicha "enfermedad", fue mi hermana y siempre será nuestra estrella y ángel que nos dejó antes de tiempo, pero que fue lo más importante de mi vida por el corto tiempo que estuvo a nuestro lado.

Bien, fuera de eso muchas gracias por leer y espero que de verdad le guste mi versión de un "amigo imaginario"

Un beso


End file.
